1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assessments of borehole fluids, and in particular to determination of viscosity by use of nuclear magnetic resonance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Downhole characterization techniques are of considerable value for geophysical exploration. For example, characterization of parameters associated with downhole fluids provides for insight into quality of the fluid. More specifically, knowledge of viscosity, η, can provide insight into the quality of hydrocarbons in a formation. A number of technologies are applied downhole for various tasks. These technologies include nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) imaging. Unfortunately, in the prior art, reliable use of NMR for determining viscosity, η, has not been realized.
Therefore, what is needed is a technique for estimating viscosity, η, of downhole fluids by use of NMR technologies.